In the preparation of bread and other baked products from dough, it is generally desirable to increase the volume of the baked product.
The prior art discloses the addition to dough of various oxidases which act on a substrate in the dough to form hydrogen peroxide, e.g. to obtain a larger loaf volume. A well known example is glucose oxidase from Aspergillus niger which acts on glucose, maltose etc. in the dough.
WO 9500636 discloses the use of a protein disulfide isomerase for strengthening of gluten in bakery or pastry products.
WO 9529996 and WO 9931990 disclose the addition to dough of certain oxidases in combination with a protein disulfide isomerase.